


я даже взгляд твой недовольный люблю...

by Vonyuchyy_padyk



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Dyatkhanov, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonyuchyy_padyk/pseuds/Vonyuchyy_padyk
Summary: Ленивое утро дятхановых в постели
Relationships: Viktor Bryukhanov/Anatoly Dyatlov
Kudos: 5





	я даже взгляд твой недовольный люблю...

Сегодня, в воскресное утро, Брюханов, по кой-то чёрт, просыпается рано. Обычно рано встаёт Дятлов, тихо поднимается с кровати и уходит на кухню, где гремит посудой во время готовки завтрака. Но сейчас он спит спокойным сном, лежит совсем рядом, временами с храпом вдыхая воздух. Дятлов, эдакий засранец, постоянно перетягивает одеяло на себя, под утро вовсе скидывая его на пол. Не то, чтобы летом оно было нужно Виктору, но вот зимой – совсем другое дело.

Витя смотрит на его затылок и слегка улыбается уголками губ. Директор привык подмечать за Дятловым разные его привычки, милые вещи, которые тот делает, не осознавая. Например, то, как холодный и строгий заместитель главного инженера недовольно дует щёки после разговора с Брюхановым в кабинете. Видя его таким, Виктор, насколько бы злым ни был, успокаивался, любуясь насупленной мордашкой своего подчинённого.

Дятлов был до ужаса ревнивый, настоящий собственник. Если кто-нибудь как-то не так посмотрит на его Виктора, то земля этому человеку пухом. Однажды досталось Ситникову, шок, в котором тот пребывал, сложно описать словами. Брюханов не раз подшучивал над Анатолием из-за этого, но он знал – мужчина поступает так из большой любви к нему. Да, характер у Дятлова не сахар, но Виктор любил даже самый недовольный его взгляд.

Особенно нравились директору АЭС утренние сонные минуты, когда Анатолий ещё не до конца проснулся и ведёт себя нормально, даже мило. Сидит, подпирая голову рукой, почти не открывая глаз, тянется к тарелке и на ощупь берёт бутерброд с маслом и икрой. Брюханов смотрит на него из-за газеты, пряча за ней свою улыбку, а потом "случайно" касается рукой руки Толи. Перед уходом на работу Виктор остановит его в коридоре, повернёт лицом к себе и плавным движением губ уберёт с усов небольшой след масла. Анатолий недовольно фыркнет и отстранится, но всё равно будет смущён.

А вечером, после работы, они приедут домой. Не включая свет и бросив чемоданчик где-то в коридоре, Дятлов прижмёт Брюханова к стене. Ослабит галстук или вообще снимет его, расстегнет пару верхних пуговиц и прильнёт губами к щеке, потом к шее. Под тихие хриплые вздохи, граничащие со стонами, будет ворошить руками тёмные кудри. Скинет пиджак, с удовольствием отдаваясь в медвежьи объятия рук своего директора. Уже на кровати Анатолий снова в шутку напомнит Виктору, что нужно меньше есть, ухватившись за складку на его боку. За эту шутку он окажется подмят Брюхановым под себя, будет с ухмылкой смотреть на его озорные прикрытые глаза. Чуть посопротивляется, подёргает прижатыми к матрасу руками и вдруг потянется к нему лицом, чтобы поцеловать в уголок губ. Витя поцелует в ответ, снимет и отбросит в сторону майку, по-кошачьи замурлычет, ощутив гладящие его тело руки. А потом...

***

Дятлов поворачивается на бок, лицом к Виктору, и по-хозяйски закидывает на него ногу, руками обнимая широкую грудь. Виктор закрывает глаза, расплываясь в улыбке. Он доволен, ему тепло и радостно на душе от осознания того, что рядом есть хоть кто-то, кто по-настоящему любит его. Кажется, Брюханов издаёт стон во время своих размышлений, но не замечает этого. Зато замечает Дятлов.

– Доброе утро, – пальцы неаккуратно скользят по телу, пробегаются от плеча, по груди и останавливаются на животе, где ладонь начинает медленно поглаживать. – Чего так рано? Выходной же. Если ты спать не хочешь, то вставай, пошли дела делать, – Виктор молчит. – Вить? – Снова тихо. Анатолий хлопает его по животу, от чего директор издаёт сдавленное "уф!". – Вставай, говорю, нечего валяться.

Но Витя не хочет вставать и делать какие-то там дела, он берёт и сгребает Дятлова в крепкие объятья, переплетаясь с ним ногами. Тот недовольно бурчит, но не сопротивляется ни секунды. Скоро Брюханов слышит тихое сопение, и они вместе снова засыпают.


End file.
